My lover, Professor Potter
by justahungariangirl
Summary: AU Name:Harry Potter Age:28 Profession:DADA teacher Marital status:hopelessly in love with Hermione GrangerName:Hermione Granger Age:18 Profession:Head girl, brightest witch of her age Martial status:head over heels in love with Harry Potter READ WARNING
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All JKR's, not mine. And never will be. But after Dh I don't really minda that too much.**

**This plot bunny has been hunting me for months now and wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is, I decided to give it a try. **

**To all of those who are reading Times Change: I did NOT abandon that story, I already have the next chapter, I'm just waiting for my beta the finish betaing it and I'll upload it as soon as I get it back from her (which is right now).**

**As always, a huge thanks to my beta, the ever so wonderful x-Xanti-x, who is betaing this story for me even though she doesn't like the H/Hr pairing. And I'd also like to tahnk SwishAndFlick31 who encouraged me to write this.**

**About the story:**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione, others undecided.**

**Rating: T (for now)**

**the texts in bold AND italic are flashbacks.**

**the text in simple italic means thoughts or empahsis on the word.**

**WARNING! VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**THIS STORY IS AU AND CONTAINS A RELATIONSIP BETWEEN A TEACHER AND HIS STUDENT WHO IS 10 YEARS YOUNGER THAN THE PROFESSOR HIMSELF. IF THIS DISTURBS YOU IN ANY WAY PLEASE DON'T READ FURTHER ON. I DON'T WANT TO READ ANY REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW SICK OR WHATEVER I AM FOR WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS. I DID WARN YOU.**

**Any similaities with the story called Teacher's pet, which can be read over on , are completely unintentional and this plot came to e even before I was aare of the existence of that story. So I did NOT steal the idea. Just so you know.**

**And one last thing. English is only my second language, so there may be misakes, evn with my beta readng through it. Please don't start sending revies on how bad my grammar or spelling is. I really try to imrpove. **

**Prologue**

Hermione Jane Granger, 18-year-old Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry strode down the halls of the above mentioned school towards the office of her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

It was her birthday and school started only a few weeks ago, so she still didn't have too much homework the complete. And it was Saturday, anyway. It wasn't strange for the passer-bys, that they saw the cleverest witch of the school hurrying in the direction of the library of the school, but they had no idea just where she really was going.

Just that morning, after her seventh year DADA double class, her teacher asked her to stay after the lesson, and that's when he asked her to come to his office after dinner. It wasn't strange for her, as they he always did that on the day of her birthday. It was like a tradition for them since her second year.

As she was nearing his office she thought back to her first days at Hogwarts, when she was still an innocent, scared muggle born girl alone in a huge castle surrounded by things she didn't know and never heard of. It was only her second day in the wizarding world when she made friends with her first friend.

First friend at 11, you could say. The truth was, that Hermione wasn't ugly (nor beautiful) or bad to be around. She was shy, sure, but she was friendly at the same time and would have given anything for a real friend in primary school, but she never got one. All the other kids laughed at her because of her front teeth and her obsession with studying and books. She was always the geek, know-it-all Granger, the weird one around whom the strange happenings were constant.

When she received her letter from Hogwarts she hoped that she'd meet with people who were just like her, but soon realised that magical kids weren't different from muggle ones. The had prejudices and they teased the ones who were different. They quickly learnt about Hermione's obsession with books and soon named her bookworm Granger. Most of them still called her that, but the difference was that this time she didn't care what they said, because unlike in primary school this time she had a friend, whom she could trust and who helped her whenever he could. A friend who became so much more for her just the previous year.

_**As the curious, bushy haired girl entered the platform 9 ¾ she immediately was fascinated by the huge red train that was waiting for the students to say goodbye to their families and get on the train to depart for the wonderful school Hogwarts was.**_

_**The little girl, scared of the new thing, hugged her mother standing right beside her, hiding her face from the other students.**_

"_**Come on, Hermione," said her mother. "You don't want to miss the train now, do you?" asked the lady in her mid-thirties. She had long curly brown hair with a few grey lines in it, her hazel brown eyes looking kindly at the girl besides her.**_

_**Looking back at her mother, the 11-year-old Hermione shook her head, eyes wide with fear. No, of course she didn't want to miss that train! What would she do if she did? It'd be horrible. It just can't happen.**_

_**She quickly grabbed the right hand of her mother and the left hand of her father and dragged them towards the middle of the train, where she was helped on the train by her mother, while her father got her trunk onto the train.**_

_**They said their goodbyes and Hermione's mother made her promise to write them at least once a month. As the doors of the train were shut by an invisible force Hermione wiped the single tear sliding down on her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater and went to find an empty compartment where she could read.**_

_**The train went without stopping all morning and in the afternoon, too, but Hermione only had a few visitors, who all left quickly after realising that Hermione would only read or talk about what she was reading about and she quickly realised that none liked bookworms here either.**_

_**The only boy that stayed long enough told her about the biggest rumour of that year: Harry Potter would be the new teacher of the defence against the dark arts classes. Of course Hermione knew who Harry Potter was. The boy-who-lived, the Hero of the wizarding world, the man who defeated You-Know-Who just four years ago in his seventh year. He was 21 and if the rumours were true then the youngest teacher on Hogwarts' history.**_

_**When they finally got off the train a scary looking huge man collected them and led them to a big black lake where they got their first glance of the enormous castle. Luckily no one fell into the lake and they arrived safely at the school, where they met a strict looking professor by the name of Minerva McGonagall.**_

_**All the way to the castle Hermione chatted about how the ceiling was supposed to look like the sky outside and how a speaking hat had the duty of shorting them into the fours houses. When they finally were allowed to go into the Great hall her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the enormous hall and the ceiling that indeed sported the look of the night sky with millions of stars in it.**_

_**She was so scared of the sorting, that she forgot to look anywhere else until after her shorting in which she was sorted into the house of Godric Gryffindor. She was really surprised by that decision, as she was sure she'd go the Raveclaw, because that's where the smart ones were supposed to go. Gryffindor's house was for the brave ones and she didn't feel any bravery in herself at that moment.**_

_**She was shocked when the old headmaster stood up, said a few strange word and in that moment tons of food appeared on the four house tables. As she started to eat and finally calmed down she looked up to the teacher's table for the first time and noted that the giant man whom she met earlier was sitting there, too. As she was examining the teachers she noticed one who was talking to the headmaster, occasionally looking up. He must have felt that someone was staring at him, because he suddenly looked up ad shocking emerald eyes met Hermione's hazel ones.**_

_**It was her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry James Potter.**_

_**The next day Hermione woke up early, but couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to get up and start the morning early.**_

_**As soon as she got down to the Great Hall, after about half an hour of wandering around the school, she was grateful that she woke up so early, because she was sure that if she slept till she was planning on she not only would have been late for breakfast but her first lesson, too, what happened to be DADA.**_

_**After finishing her breakfast she got up and thanks to the help of a seventh year fellow Gryffindor, she relatively quickly found the classroom she was supposed to go to and waited nervously for the others and her teacher to arrive.**_

_**When the rest of the class arrived the door of the room suddenly flung open and they filled in, with Hermione immediately sitting in the front row. **_

_**During the lesson she couldn't help but notice that Professor Potter seemed extremely nervous, even more so then she was. **_

'_**It must be because this was his first ever lesson,' thought Hermione. She couldn't help but note that despite his nervousness the professor was fairing really well and it was obvious from the first moment on that he knew what he was talking about. Secretly Hermione was really proud of herself, too, as she managed to answer every single question correctly, thus winning Gryffindor almost 50 points. **_

_**After the class ended every student hurried to get out of the classroom, except for Hermione who stayed back and when the professor noticed it, he addressed her.**_

"_**Is there something wrong? Your name's Hermione, right?" he asked. She nervously nodded then did something that'd change her life forever. She stepped to her professor and hugged him. Harry's smile faded and a shocked and questioning expression took its place, that's when Hermione looked into his eyes and said:**_

"_**You looked really nervous through the class and I thought you needed that. You're a great teacher, Professor Potter" she said, then turned on her heels and walked away, not noticing the smile of her professor's face.**_

That was the beginning of their friendship. They became close friends, as close as a teacher and a student can get, even though the never let on their 'relationship' to others. They always acted like they weren't more than a simple student and teacher, but that wasn't exactly true. They always gave each other gifts for birthdays and Christmas, often talking.

Their relationship took a turn when Hermione was chosen a perfect in her fifth year. Every perfect was to patrol the halls with one of the teachers and as her luck was, she got Harry. They became even closer, he even allowed her to call him Harry when in private.

As the months went along she started to think about Harry as more than her professor. First she thought that it was only a silly crush and that it'd go away, but it didn't and her feeling became even stronger. Of course she hid it all from Harry, but unbeknownst to her professor was starting to have more than inappropriate thoughts about her, too.

They both tried to deny everything, until a fateful spring afternoon in Hermione's sixth year, when their world turned upside down.

'_But_ _I don't have time to think about that now_,' thought Hermione, as she looked up and noted that she arrived at her destination. She lifted her hand and softly knocked on the door and waited for him the answer it.

'_It's going to be a long night_.' She thought before she was quickly pulled into the room by a strong masculine hand.

**So this was the first chapter. please leave me a review and tell me what you think. It really helps a lot.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Birthday girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (unfortunately) JKR does.**

**So, everyone, here is the next chapter. So sorry for the long wait but there were a few complication and I had to rewrite a few parts. I don't think I've ever worked on a chapter this much, always going back and rewritting, but I'm still not completely satisfied, I hope you'll have a different opinion.**

**Thanks to my ever wonderful beta, x-Xanti-x for her amazing work!**

**I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. I never recieved so many reviews for one chapter! I'm really grateful to all of you and please keep up with the good habit and review! I really want to know what you think and please tell me if you have a problem anywhere or just tell me where I need to improve!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Birthday girl**

Hermione didn't have any time register her surroundings or anything else, because as soon as she was in the room she heard the door being shut behind her and she was soon pressed against the door she just 'came' through, a decidedly masculine body pressed to her petite one.

"I've missed you so much," whispered the husky voice of Harry Potter into her right ear, his hot breath tickling her neck. "I swear I felt like shouting at Dumbledore when he announced that this school year would start almost two weeks later than it usually would. And because of some stupid muggles who decided to blow up parts of the railway lines.

"It should have taken mere minutes to construct them again. We are wizards, for God's sake. But no. He said they'd need two weeks. I swear he was teasing me." He said as he trailed open mouthed kisses up on Hermione's neck.

"I think…I think…" shuttered Hermione. She really did hate how Harry could make her speechless and weak in the knees with a few simple touches.

"Yes? What do you think, love?" he whispered, but didn't leave her time to answer, as he captured her lips with his ones, without wasting any time he trust his tongue into her mouth, holding her head in place with his hands while he kissed her senseless.

"I think…I think you're acting like a hormonal teenager right now." Said Hermione as she pushed him away so she could sit down on one of the comfy armchairs.

"No. I'm acting like a man who hasn't seen his girlfriend for three months." Said Harry as he sat down opposite to Hermione. "And I really missed you." He said as an afterthought and he looked at her, waiting for her to say the same thing back to him, but she only stared back, not blinking. Harry simply raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

After a few minutes of silence he said:

"You know if you keep it up like this, you'll get no birthday present." He knew that he caught her. She loved receiving presents.

"Okay, be it your way. I missed you too. Happy?" she asked, giving up her little game.

"Very." He said with a satisfied smirk and waited. 3…2…1…

"Now, where's my present?"

"That was about…" he looked down at his watch "30 seconds. This is a new record for you, Hermione."

"Whatever. Quit teasing me and give me my present."

"And what do I gain from doing so?" he asked, raising his eyebrow again.

"You're impossible!" she said with a frustrated sigh.

"That I am, dear. But you still love me."

"Yes, yes, I do. Now my present, if you would." She said impatiently.

"You didn't say the magic word." He teased

"You mean _Levicorpus_?" she asked in a suspiciously sweet voice.

Harry gulped and asked, "You wouldn't…"

"That's the question, isn't it?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Okay, stay here," he said and got up to retrieve her present from the drawer of his desk.

"Happy birthday." He said as he handed her the long, black box along with a quick peck on the lips. "I hope you'll like it. I didn't really know what to give you." He said as he sat down onto the arm of Hermione's armchair.

"Oh, Harry. A simple book just like the years before would have been enough. You know it." She said but he could see that she wasn't really telling the truth. She would have been happy with a book, that's for sure, but she still is a woman and women like to get more meaningful gifts from their boyfriends, even though they might not admit it sometimes.

Harry liked to think that he knew Hermione better than she knew herself. It always made him smile how sweet the girl was when she was as a mere first year. He remembered his first class with her as if it happened just yesterday.

She was already familiar with him from the opening feast. Of course a lot of students were staring at him and when all of them thought that he didn't notice it, but how could he not? After so many years of being stared at one would think that he eventually got used to all the staring, and in a way he did. Those years back he always felt when someone was staring at him, which was quite annoying considering the fact that almost everyone stared at him and his scar anywhere he went. Not anymore. He simply ignored the staring children and adults alike, but especially the girls who thought themselves so attractive and always tried to show off before him.

That's why that night was so different. As usual, he was in the middle of a very entertaining conversation with Albus Dumbledore, when he felt someone staring at him, which was a really strange thing in itself, as he never felt it if someone was staring at him anymore, so his head quickly snapped up and his eyes met with the ones of a young Gryffindor first year. Hermione Granger, as he later found out.

The next morning found an extremely nervous Harry pacing in his private rooms. He was very anxious because of his very first lesson, which happened to be with first year Gryffindors. After he couldn't stand the silence anymore he left his quarters for the Great Hall to grab some breakfast.

'_At least I'll have something in my stomach, so I can throw up any time I feel like it.' _He thought half jokingly. _'I can't believe this! I wasn't this nervous when I had to face Voldemort himself! Get a grip, Potter! It's only a bunch of first years!' _he scolded himself.

He ate his breakfast in silence, listening to his former professors talking about little things. Even though he was close to all of his professors (except for Severus Snape, but he doubted anyone was close to him), but he still felt a bit left out. Sure, he was a professor now, but he was still many years younger than the other teachers. He was closer in age to the seventh years and he was sure this would cause him some problems with trying to stay as clear of the seventh year girls as possible.

It wasn't like he was afraid of himself getting attracted to any of the girls. He was sure that wouldn't happen. He was afraid of the girls throwing themselves at him. He wasn't an egoistic jerk who thought that he was God's gift to women, but he was an attractive young man (even if he wouldn't admit it) and his fame and money added to this attractiveness.

Of course he didn't know at the time that it wasn't the seventh years he should be worried about, but that little first year girl he saw the night before.

To his relief his very first lesson went as well as it can be expected with all the first years being at awe from the simple magic he showed them and from the Boy-Who-Lived himself. And he was nervous himself, so considering the circumstances the lesson went rather well. He quickly realised that the girl from the night before was the studious one and he instantly liked her, because even though he was sure that she knew of his fame she simply didn't seem to care about that.

After the harsh sound of the bells signalled the end of the lesson the class filled out of the classroom and he was about to collapse into his chair, when he noticed that someone stayed behind. It was that girl again. Hermione. He didn't know why, but he had good feelings abut the girl, which quickly disappeared, when she suddenly hugged him. Was he wrong about her? Maybe she was like the others, admiring him because of his fame? But those thoughts quickly vanished with her explanation and they way her eyes showed him how she was telling the truth.

He had to smile at that memory. Somehow he already knew that something was different about her. But it took him more than five years to realise just what that thing was. He remembered the first time he thought of her as more than a friend clearly.

_**It was a very tiring day for Harry Potter. He was teaching the third years about the boggarts that day and somehow he didn't think that Remus had had so many problems with his class or that his class was that clumsy when dealing with the creature.**_

_**It was well after dinnertime when he was finally alone in his quarters again, getting ready for bed. It was his and Hermione's turn that day to patrol the halls after curfew so the students wouldn't think about staying out of their dorms.**_

_**He always loved the nights which he could spend with Hermione just patrolling the halls and talking about anything and everything. Since her first year they became good friends and he felt that he could trust her and he thought that she knew that she could trust him, too. **_

_**Sometimes they'd only talk about little everyday happenings, but lately they almost always had some more serious thing to talk about. She told him about her insecurities and fears and in exchange he'd tell her about the nightmares that still plagued some of his nights.**_

_**He'd go to sleep every night dreading whose death he would have to live through again that night, but it was different this time. **_

_**The dream started out quite nicely, he was on Hogwarts grounds and opposed to the other dreams he was as old as he was in reality. He looked around and saw a lone figure by the lake, sitting on a huge rock, staring into nothingness, seemingly waiting for something or someone.**_

_**Harry felt a strange pull towards the person, as if knowing that the figure was waiting for him. As he got closer he could make out a few details of the person, like the bushy brown hair or the way the figure seemed to hold herself. Because he could see clearly now that the person was indeed a girl, who looked very familiar to him, yet he couldn't place her until he got closer. That's when the realisation hit him. It was Hermione. But what was stranger is that he didn't find her appearance in his dream strange or unusual, as if he was expecting her.**_

_**And he wasn't surprised either, when she looked up and upon seeing him she jumped up and threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. What surprised him, though, was that he was hugging her back just as tightly, not wanting to let go of her. **_

_**When she finally lifted her head from his shoulders where it rested for the past few seconds and looked into his eyes, he found himself drowning in the brown depths and before he knew what was happening he leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto her mouth, deepening the kiss by every passing second.**_

_**While he was kissing Hermione passionately, he was having an internal debate, his brain screaming at him to let her go and think of the consequences. She was only 16 for God's sake, and his student at that, but his body just wouldn't listen to his mind and he found himself lowering her body onto the ground, not breaking the kiss.**_

_**Soon his hands were under her shirt, caressing the soft, endless skin under it, while trailing kisses down her throat, erecting a moan from her and he started to lose himself in her as he listened to her soft moans.**_

"_**Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry…" **_

_**He woke up with a start, covered in sweat, panting heavily in an obviously aroused state. **_

'_What the hell are you doing Potter?'__** He thought to himself. **__'You shouldn't be thinking about her that way! She's your student and friend and ten years younger! You shouldn't be thinking about her that way!' __**he scolded himself.**_

_**He collapsed back into his pillows, trying to go back to sleep, but it just wouldn't come, leaving him with his miserable thoughts for hours.**_

That day was one of the most confusing and strangest days of his life. Anywhere he went he somehow ran into Hermione and when he looked at her he was always reminded of the way she felt under him in his dream. He just couldn't get that dream out of his mind that day. And the day after that. Or after that, but it took him for a while to come to terms with his feeling for Hermione, but while he was dealing with his confused feelings for her he managed to distance himself from her and by the time he realised his feeling for her it was already too late.

He managed to hurt her feelings, because she thought that he didn't want to be her friend anymore and he didn't have the guts to tell her about his real reasons for being so distant with her. That summer and the following two months were the most miserable months of his life.

By the time he had his feelings figured out all the students were leaving the castle to spend their summer holidays at home or wherever they went.

Throughout the summer Harry sent countless letters to Hermione, trying to apologise for his behaviour, but they always came back unopened. After a month he just gave up and decided that he'd talk to her the next year, right after the opening feast.

His plans failed miserably when she wouldn't give him the chance to get even into hearing distance of her. The following few months were spent trying to get Hermione alone for enough time to be able to apologise to her and hopefully make everything between them right without telling her about his feelings.

He tried after lessons, he even gave her detention for a stupid reason that reminded him of the ones Snape used to come up just to deduct point from Gryffindor when Harry was a student himself, but she wouldn't budge. She pretended not to hear him when he tried to talk to her in detention; she even got up and left in the middle of it, knowing that Harry wouldn't do anything about it. They still had to patrol the castle together, but she decided that it'd be better for both of them if they went separate ways, finishing their duty quicker this way.

It was only after Halloween, that Harry could finally corner her, but that time he made her listen to him. By the time he was finished telling her a half-lie about needing to sort out some really personal matters which Hermione couldn't help with, their relationship returned to semi-normal, but still, Harry could feel the tension, the hurt and the unsaid feelings between them and he was afraid that their relationship would never be the same again.

And he was right. Something changed, but not for the worse as Harry first thought, thanks to that spring afternoon…

He was shaken out of his thought by the feel of Hermione's soft hands on his thighs.

"Harry, are you all right? You were out of it for a few minutes." She asked, her concern evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about a few things. Did you ask something?" was his reply.

"I only said that a simple book would have been enough." He smiled at her sweetness and answered:

"I know. But I wanted something more meaningful." He said and instantly saw that it was the good thing to say. Her eyes were practically glinting with happiness. "Come on, open it."

She did as she was told, her hands shaking a bit. When she saw what was in the box a surprised gasp left her mouth and her right hand flew to her mouth, covering it, as she was staring at the beautiful necklace in the box.

There was no diamond or any fancy gems in it. It was a simple white gold necklace with a simple medallion on it, in the form of two intertwined hands. It wasn't something fancy, but she instantly understood the meaning of the two hands and this simple gesture meant more to her than a diamond or anything like that would.

"Turn it around." He said quietly and watched her reaction as she looked down at the three, seemingly random numbers carved onto the back of it. 314.

"314?" she looked up at him, her question evident in her voice and eyes.

He simply smiled and nodded.

"Think about it. You're a clever witch. You'll figure it out." He simply said. Hermione stared at him for a few moments then held out the necklace and said:

"Would you help me to put this on?" she asked, as she turned around in her sitting position, lifting her hair.

Harry took the necklace from her hands and carefully placed it around her neck, his hand brushing the soft skin of the back of her neck which caused a shiver to run down her spine. He gently bent down and kissed her neck from behind.

"Thank you," was all she said, thanking him for both the present and for putting it on for her. Harry only nodded, even though she couldn't see him and asked:

"So, how was that trip around Europe that kept you away from me for that long?"

"Oh, it was really great! I mean we went to places I bet you've never heard about. You know that we've been at almost all of the famous places before and this was so different! You wouldn't believe how many beautiful paces are there that you've never heard about. We went to these really small villages in the mountains and it was breathtaking and so different. The people were really friendly and I've found a few wizarding villages, too.

"It was really strange when I pointed to a village and told my parents to go there and they just looked at me strangely and asked what I was talking about. They couldn't see a thing. And unfortunately there very muggle repelling charms on those places so I had to go there alone, but I obtained some really fascinating books. Did you know that there was this….What?" she suddenly stopped, when she heard his amused chuckles.

"Nothing. It's just…so you. You were talking really quickly, you know. You only do that when you're really excited about something. And it was so like you that I could help myself. You're really cute when you do that."

As he looked down and saw her smiling up at him he bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. They kissed for a while, but stopped, when they heard the chiming of Harry's clock. It was 10 p.m.

"I should get going," said Hermione, breaking away from him, while their foreheads were still touching.

"I don't want you to."

"But you know I have to."

"I hate this."

"I do too. You know I'd love nothing more than to stay here with you, but I can't. My dorm mates may not like me but they'd still notice if I suddenly went missing." She said as she got up from the armchair.

"I'm sure they'd believe you if you told them you feel asleep in the library."

"Maybe they would, but we can't risk it. You know it just as well as I do. And you'll see me tomorrow in class anyway." was her only answer.

"I know. But it's not the same. I'd like to know just for once what it's like to wake up next to you."

"I'd like that too. And there's only a year left of school for me. After that we can be together as much as we want. Just this year and we can stop hiding." He didn't have anything to say to that. He only kissed her deeply once more, and then looked out of the room to the hallway to check if it was clear for her to go outside without being seen. When he saw that all was clear he stepped out of the way and let for go outside without another word.

He shut the door behind her and said to none in particular:

"One year."

She turned back to the closed door and whispered with a sigh:

"One year."

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think, possibly in the form of a review! **


	3. The teacher and the student

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Except for the general plot, that is.**

**Well, here it is. The next chapter. I'm really ashamed of myself for making you all wait for so long, but I had lots to do, but that's no excuse. All I can say is that I'm really sorry and that I'll try to update sooner next time, even though I can't make promises.**

**I hope you are still interested in this story and that you'll like this chapter as much as the last one. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and I'd like to encourage you all to do so this time, too.**

**And at last, but not least I own a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, x-Xanti-x.**

**Now that I'm finished with my rant, please go on and read.**

**The teacher and the student**

Hermione woke up the next morning to the not so quiet talking of her dorm mates. When she looked at the clock that rested on her bedside table she jumped out of the bed as if she was burnt with something. It was 7.28 a.m.

'_Of course they wouldn't bother with waking me up,' _she thought bitterly as she started to get ready for the day. Truth was, she could look really nicely when she put her mind into it, but her opinion about girls who took two hours to get ready in the mornings was really low. And Harry always told her that he liked her just as she was, so she simply didn't bother with using make up or taming her hair every single morning, not even talking about getting up two hours earlier.

"Look, _what_'s there, girls. It seems Granger finally decided to get out of bed. Had a date with her books last night, I'm sure." Said Celine Riley with an evil laugh.

Hermione pretended not to hear her, but inside she was very angry. She'd never admit it to anyone, but it hurt her very much when she was called ugly, or bookworm or other hurtful names. She often wondered what she would have done without Harry being her friend. Other than him she never really had friends and she was sure that by now she'd be a bitter girl who never had fun and her nose would always be behind a book.

"What, did I hit a soft spot, Granger? You better get used to this, because with that thing you call your hair, not even mentioning your front teeth, you'll never get a boyfriend. And if for some mysterious reason you manage to marry and procreate, then I really pity your future children for the genes you are bound to give them." Continued Celine. The girl just wouldn't give up and Hermione couldn't listen her ranting any longer.

"Do you even know what procreate means, Celine? I wouldn't bet on it. You really should study instead of wasting your energy on thinking up insults. How long did it take you to think about this one? A few hours, or was it longer?" with that she turned her back to Celine, quickly getting dressed and leaving the room without further comments.

As soon as she got down to do Great Hall she noticed that even though she got up late there were only a few people in the hall. When she looked up at the teachers' table she noted that Harry was already there and was engaged in a deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

She had to smile at the excited look her boyfriend had on his face as he was wildly gesturing with his hands as he tried to get his point through Dumbledore, a habit he must have taken on from her over the years.

As if on clue he turned around and saw her smiling at him, so he sent his own quick smile, before turning back to Dumbledore to continue what he started.

With a heavy sigh she went to the Gryffindor table and sat down at her usual spot at the far end of the table. As she was buttering her toast she started to wonder just how exactly did she, Hermione Granger, the studious, rule following bookworm managed to get into her current position, being involved with a teacher.

It wasn't like there were rules against teacher-student relationships in the rule books, as those rules dated back straight to the founders' time, where relationships like that weren't unusual. Now the moral part of relationships like that could be questioned, true. Her parents were old fashioned people and brought Hermione up that way, too. Relationships like her and Harry's simply wasn't acceptable for them and that's why she never introduced him to them.

Now, all the sneaking around after curfew, being out on the grounds after dark, etc., were really breaking the rules, but she didn't really care anymore. Oh, she used to, but now she was far past the point of caring any longer. She was in love, she was pretty sure about it, even though she didn't exactly know that feeling, as she didn't feel anything like that for someone before Harry, but she simply knew.

She reached for the small medal that was hanging in her neck and fingered it. 3.14. March the 14th, the day they finally got together. Of course she almost immediately recognised the number after going to bed, but it was also the pi, the symbol of infinity. She still could remember the weeks before that, the horrible feeling of being left alone and the anger.

At the time she didn't understand why Harry was acting so distant and cold towards her and she felt angry with him because he promised never to leave her just a few months back and she felt that he betrayed her.

Of course, now, months later she understood his reasons, but it didn't mean that it hurt less. She was pretty sure that she would have acted the same way if the roles were reversed, but it still hurt a bit to think about those times.

By that time she realised that she felt more then friendship towards the DADA professor but she was sure that it wouldn't go further than that. Why would a man ten years older then her want anything to do with her, ugly, muggle born Granger? He was practically the hero of the wizarding world and could have anyone he wanted, why would he want to be with her?

And he only helped to fuel those insecurities by almost completely breaking every contact with Hermione, never giving her any reason. One day they were friends, feeling free to talk about anything and everything with each other and the next he would avoid her, trying to stay as far away from her as possible.

It was a horrible feeling for a girl who never really had any friends and people only talked to her to get her to help them with their homework. Some even asked her to do their homework for them, promising friendship for the small girl and the little girl, craving for affection other than her parents' would do anything she was asked. Of course those naive years were gone now, but the scars still remained.

She was sure that if it wasn't for Harry she would be just like Celine and her other dorm mates thought her to be. An ugly bookworm, her nose always buried behind a book.

She was still incredibly insecure about her looks and other aspects of herself, but her relationship with Harry helped her a bit, even though Harry always had to reassure her about his feelings for her and tell her that she wasn't ugly, nor irritating.

She was shaken out of her stupor by the owls arriving. She didn't get anything, so she quickly ate her breakfast and hurried towards the dungeons, her first lesson being double Potions, and she didn't want to anger Professor Snape.

After Potions she had Transfiguration with the deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. After it she hurried back to the Great Hall where she plopped down onto the first empty seat she could find, taking her DADA book from last year out of her bag to do some last minute reviewing, as Harry hinted about a test in the end of their last lesson of the last term. (She had an incredibly good memory).

That was another thing because their relationship had to be kept a secret, other then the moral side of it, that is. If people were to know about it they'd surely accuse both her and Harry about cheating in exams and tests, which they didn't. Even though she was willing to break some minor rules to spend some time with Harry, she'd never break any rules that concerned her studies. Not that Harry would offer her anything like that.

As soon as she finished her meal she hurried towards the DADA classroom. When she found the door open she went in and sat down at the first row, right in front of the teacher's desk. It was her usual place in every single classroom.

"Good afternoon, Professor" she said, as Harry walked in.

"Early as always, Miss Granger" he said with a smile as he sat down behind his desk.

That was another rule for them. When in the classroom they were only teacher and student. They left the other side of their relationship outside of the classroom.

"Yes, well, I couldn't not see my favourite Professor before class started," she said as she sent him a teasing smile. Yes, rules were rules but that didn't mean that a bit of teasing couldn't be allowed.

Harry shook his head in a disapproving way, but his eyes told another story. He didn't have time to answer, as the rest of the class started to pour in. As soon as everyone was seated Harry waved his hand and the door closed seemingly on its own accord.

'_Show off,' _thought Hermione with a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Welcome to your last year of classes here, at Hogwarts. I won't bore you with a long and surely boring speech about NEWTs as I'm sure all the other teachers already gave you that." He said with a knowing smirk.

"I hope you all studied hard for this class during the summer," started Harry. "Because I prepared you a bit of surprise for you today. A test." He said and waved a stack of paper in his hands as all of the class, except for Hermione, of course, groaned. "Oh, please, it isn't that bad, as long as you listened carefully in my classes last year and did your homework for summer with care." he told them I a voice that suggested that he was sure that they did anything but that.

As he was handing out the papers his hands brushed Hermione's shoulders. To an outside observer it was nothing but a simple accident, but Hermione knew better.

Of course she was the first one to finish the test and after checking and re-checking it again she handed it in to Harry who nodded at her and said:

"You may start to read the first chapter of this year's book, Miss Granger."

"I've already read that one, Professor." She told him as she went back to her place.

"Then continue with the next…" he stopped suddenly and looked at her, "I suppose you finished the whole book, right?" he asked, with an 'I should have known' expression on his face. Before she could answer, though Harry pulled out his wand and summoned Jack Summers' test.

"You should know by now, Mr. Summers, that I do not tolerate cheating in this class" he said in a low, frightening voice. "10 points from Gryffindor and you'll write a 500 world essay on why you shouldn't cheat in class. I expect it on my desk the first thing tomorrow morning. You may as well leave as you failed today's lesson. I expect better behaviour from you next time. Good day." With that he considered the case over and looked back at Hermione.

"Yeah, I finished it weeks ago, sir." She muttered with an embarrassed blush.

That was another thing about Harry and his classes. He was nice as long as the students behaved themselves and followed his simple rules:

Never cause mayhem.

Listen to the teacher.

Don't insult anyone.

Always do your homework.

Never, ever cheat.

He was a strict but fair teacher and expected order in his classes. At her answer he nodded at her and said:

"There are only a few minutes left of the class anyway, just wait in silence for the bell and you can leave as soon as you hear it."

So she waited and when the bell rang she started to pack her things just as Harry collected all the tests.

"Read the first chapter of the book for next lesson and I want to see your finished summer homework on my desk by the end of the day," he called out as the students started to leave the classroom.

"Good bye, Professor" said Hermione as she was leaving.

"Have a good day, Miss Granger." He said with a sigh as he sat down once again to mark the huge stack of paper that was on his desk.

**Thanks for reading. Please don't forget to review.**

**JustAHungarianGirl**


	4. Not what I think, right?

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**A/N: Well, here's a brand new chapter of My lover, Professor Potter. I could start to apologise here for the long wait, I could say that I had incredible amounts of schoolwork to do with 5 different exams and all of it would be true, too, but I won't start it. Please do understad that I have a life, too.**

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for their support and I hope you're still here with this story!**

**Secondly, as always, a huge thanks to my amazing beta, x-Xati-x!**

**Now, without further ado I give you the new chapter! And please review and tell me what you think! Thank you all!**

**Not what I think, right?**

The next few weeks practically flew by and besides a few precious meetings Harry and Hermione didn't see each other outside of classes. Hermione, being who she was, already started to revise for her NEWTs, which made her the target of even more teasing and hateful words of her dorm mates, all of whom she tried to ignore completely, which worked more or less.

There were a few comments that really struck her hard, but most of the time she simply blocked out the not-so-gentle and icy words of the other girls.

Harry, on the other hand was having other problems, to be exact; problems in his relationship with Hermione. Even though they were together now and Hermione assured him repeatedly that she forgave him for the way he treated her after figuring out his feelings about her, he had a strong feeling that it wasn't the complete truth.

Hermione would never lie, he was sure about that fact and he believed that she did forgive him for his actions, but not completely.

If he wanted to be totally honest with himself; he understood her, but it was still a bitter pill to swallow. He really did try to make up for that time, but he was starting to run out of ideas and felt that no matter what he did he just couldn't get past the breaking point when it came to Hermione.

He felt that she was keeping her distance from him, not being able to trust him completely like she used to before their, let's say, disagreement. Of course, he couldn't really blame her. He made his bed and now it was time to lie into it.

And of course there was the other problem, the age difference, which worried him from the start. He knew what he wanted from an early age. He wanted to get married as soon as possible and have as many children as his future wife was willing to carry and give birth to.

Though very mature for her age, Hermione was still only 18 and had many more years before she started to think about marriage and children and Harry would never want to pressure her into anything, especially if he was right about the way Hermione felt regarding their relationship.

He actually considered proposing to her, even though they've only been going out for about nine months. He was aware of the fact that it wasn't awfully long, but he had known Hermione for almost seven years now and was pretty sure that she was the one for him.

The only question was how Hermione would feel about him proposing to her. He didn't want Hermione to think that he was rushing things. This year he actually thought about inviting her to the Burrow for Christmas.

Every year since his break-up with Ginny, they've been trying to get him to introduce his girlfriends to them, inviting them to the Burrow for various occasions, but he always refused to attend with his current girlfriend. (He always felt that the relationship wasn't serious enough to introduce any of the girls he dated to his family, as he considered the whole Weasley clan his family, even though he'd never marry into the family, unless he and one of the Weasley boys suddenly became gay, which was highly unlikely.)

So this year it didn't come as a surprise when Molly tried to get him invite his girlfriend (Ron must have told her that he was seeing someone) over for the dinner on Christmas Eve. What came as a surprise, though, was the fact that he actually, for the first time in his life, really considered inviting Hermione.

The only thing keeping him back was the tiny fact that he had no idea what their reaction would be when they found out that he was actually dating one of his students. Of course, he could always leave out that little bit of information when he introduced Hermione to them.

Ginny, and especially Ron, would be suspicious, of that he was sure, as they knew just about everyone who attended Hogwarts when they went there and they'd have at least heard the name of Harry's mystery girlfriend before, unless she only started Hogwarts after they left, which would consequently mean that Harry was his girlfriend's teacher at one point.

Ron was already suspicious and Harry really didn't want to give his best friend any more reasons to either question him or Hermione.

**Flashback**

"_**Harry, mate, what's up with you?" asked Ron as soon as they could get away from the dining t**__**able to retire to Ron's old room he only occupied when he visited the Burrow on family occasions, like the wedding anniversary of his parents.**_

"_**It's nothing really, I'm just really tired," lied Harry smoothly, not even glancing up from the defence book he took out of his travelling bag just moments ago.**_

"_**Look, mate, I know that I'm not too good with emotions, at least according to my **__**dear sister and the whole female population of Hogwarts, but even **_I_**can see that you're awfully distracted and have been way too quiet all evening."**_

"_**I… I really don't want to talk about it." He said and thinking back, he wondered just how he could have thought that it'd work was beyond him.**_

"_**So it's about a girl. I see. Well, it's a good thing, then, right? I mean when was the last time you dated someone? Really, mate, you should leave that classroom of yours more often. I'm sure it'd help you lots."**_

"_**It's not that, it really isn't. I mean yeah, it is, but it isn't… I'm not making much sense, am I?" he asked after seeing Ron's confused face.**_

"_**Not really, no." said Ron as he shook his head to emphasise his point.**_

"_**What I meant to say **__**is that it really is about a girl, but no, I don't feel like going out more. I'm pretty comfortable at the castle."**_

"_**So it **_is_**a girl! I so knew! Who is she? How did you meet her? And most importantly, since when have you been dating her?"**_

"_**I… Look, Ron. I'm not exactly sure about this whole thing. We are not dating and I don't think we'll ever be. I messed this up horribly and I just don't think she'll ever forgive me. I've been trying to send letters all summer to apologise, but she sent all of them back unopened. So, as you can see, I wouldn't get too excited if I were you." He finished bitterly, feeling a bit better to finally be able to talk about at least a few things with Ron.**_

"_**You can't be serious. No one, and I mean no one, would be able to withstand the charms of the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Moldy-shorts." Answered Ron with a huge grin, quite happy to be able to use one of his favourite nicknames for Harry.**_

"_**But that's just it!" said Harry a bit louder than he intended to. "She doesn't see me as a celebrity." He lowered his voice a bit as he continued. "She never has, not once, since I've known her. I'm just Harry to her." And Professor Potter in class, he added in his head. "She actually cares for **_me_**, not the person the media makes me out to be. You know how I hate the girls who only want me because of my celebrity status in the Wizarding world. She's nothing like that." He finished.**_

"_**How can you be so sure? I'm not saying it's impossible for her to like you for who you are, but you've been all over the media since Hogwarts and I'm sure that at least at one point she wanted to be the girlfriend of **_the _**Harry Potter."**_

"_**You don't get it, do you?" asked an exasperated Harry. "She's muggle born and she didn't grow up hearing what a wonderful and powerful wizard I was. She never heard of me until she went to Hogwarts" said Harry.**_

"_**What's her name, anyway? Do I know her? I mean I must. I think we know almost everyone who went to Hogwarts at the same time as we did. And if I don't know her, I'm pretty sure that Ginny does. Maybe we could corner her about you?" he said the last sentence with a cheeky wink and a very Ronish grin.**_

"_**I really don't think you've met her. She's… Let's just say, that I'm **_sure _**that you don't know her at all." He finished weakly.**_

"_**Harry, mate. I know that you're not like that, but…I don't know how to put this. I guess I I'll just say it. She wasn't your student, right?"**_

"_**I… I told you that I don't really want to talk about this. And look, I'm really tired and I'll have to go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. You know that the teachers have to arrive a few weeks earlier and I'm leaving really early tomorrow morning. So, I guess, that's good night for today." With that he quickly put away the book he was still holding in his hand, laid down and turned away from Ron. The last thing he saw was the suspicious look on the face of his best friend.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

So he was really at loss just what to do. He was expecting Hermione in a few minutes and still couldn't decide just what to do. On one hand, he really wanted to introduce her to them; on the other hand, he was afraid of their reactions. Yes, it was true that there were no rules against their relationship and when it came to wizards, a ten year age gap wasn't that awful, but the morals of a teacher dating his student could be questioned.

Who was he kidding?! Questioned?! It was morally downright unacceptable. If this got out he could be sure that he'd be fired and Hermione expelled. Albus might overlook a few minor things, but even he couldn't ignore a thing like this. Even if he tried, because of the pressure from the ministry and the angry parents, he'd eventually have to do something.

Before he could continue his musings he heard a faint knocking sound. He quickly got up to let Hermione in, but was more than surprised when he came face to face with a mop of red hair as Ginny threw herself at him enthusiastically.

"Harry!" she squealed rather loudly as he stumbled backwards into his office. "I'm so happy to see you! I know I didn't tell you I'd be coming but I thought you wouldn't mind. At least you won't be so alone. Actually, Mum persuaded me to come. She said that this time you really have to bring your girlfriend with you. By the way, since when do you have a girlfriend? I was under the impression that you didn't have the time to date. We really should talk more often. You will bring her with you, won't you? I can't wait to meet the one who managed to claim the heart of Harry Potter." She said so quickly that Harry was sure she forgot to breath.

"I'm glad to see you too Gin, but if you'd like to see at least me at the Christmas dinner, you really should let me breath first," he said as he gently got Ginny off of him, and that was when he noticed that someone else was standing in his doorway.

As he looked up his eyes met with the very shocked ones of Hermione Granger. He couldn't decide how long she's been standing there watching the scene, but from the expression she was wearing, he was rather positive that she missed Ginny's rant and only saw the way she clung to Harry.

"I… I'm sorry, professor. I'll come back later, when it's more _convenient _for you." She said and Harry could see that she was fighting back tears. She was about to turn on her heels and go out of the office, when Harry called after her.

"Miss Granger, wait! It's all right, come in and close the door after you." He said and he could see that Hermione was hesitating and bit, but seemed to decide pretty quickly as she turned back around and did as Harry asked her to.

Ginny looked at him a bit funnily when he cast a locking and silencing charm on the door and room respectively, but decided to ignore it for a second, as she followed Hermione's example and sat down.

For a moment Harry enjoyed the relative silence which was only broken by the sound of their breathing, but knew that it couldn't last, so he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's quite a bit of coincidence that you two would meet right now. Actually we were talking about you, Hermione." He said with a soft sigh.

"We were?" asked Ginny surprised, but Harry could see the light of slow recognition in her eyes.

"Yes, we were, Ginny. Hermione," he said as he turned to his girlfriend, "I'd like to introduce Ginny Weasley to you. You know, I told you about her. She's Ron's sister. And Ginny," he continued as he turned towards her, "this is Hermione Granger, current Head Girl, but most of all, my girlfriend."

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
